Betrayal
by Wickked1
Summary: OneShot. I love you. It's only a quiet whisper. And it shows every emotion I am feeling. Hurt, angst, fear, betrayal...love. Love for the man who betrayed us all.


Title: Betrayal

Author: SweetLy MindleSs

Rating: T

Summary: "I love you." It's only a quiet whisper. And it shows every emotion I am feeling. Hurt, Angst, fear, betrayal...love. Lov efor the man who betrayed us all.

Disclaimer: Psh, me? Claim to own Harry Potter? HELL YA!! WOOHOO...aw shit here come the cops...PEACE OUT BYOTCH! I GOT CANDY!!!! Runs from cops throwing candy over shoulder (Incase you didn't get my drift...I don't own it pouts)

It's been three years since I've graduated from Hogwarts. James and Lily have married and have a boy named Harry who is one year old. Nobody sees Peter much anymore. Says he's busy with things. I have my own flat in London and a job at a bar down the street. Sirius is in about the same situation as me minus the job. He's been living off of his family inheritance for the past year. We're all getting along best we can, meeting up when we can outside of Order meetings. It's getting hectic and nobody trusts anybody. Even us Marauders have started to crack. I can tell by the weird looks James and Sirius are giving me, mostly Sirius, that they don't trust me anymore. I'm waiting for the day that this is all over and we can all go back to our once happy, carefree lives.

The door bell to my flat rang as I was cleaning up from my microwave dinner. I walked to my door and opened it, expecting the landlord to be standing there asking for his rent money for this month. Instead, I was shocked to find Sirius standing in my doorway looking windswept, tired, lost and distraught.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" he just nodded and pushed past me. I closed the door and locked it. I turned around to find Sirius sitting at my wobbly kitchen table staring at his hands.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked quietly. He slightly nodded. Something was really wrong. I put the pot on the stove waiting for the water to boil. Sirius looks up at me and tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace. I can see pain behind his caged eyes. It breaks my heart to see him like this. It feels like my heart is tearing. I know he'll never love me but I can't hope but to love him.

"So...How's your week been?" he's finally spoke since he walked in my flat. His voice is gruff, raspy, and he is trying desperately not to break. The pot's whistle is shrill and surprises me. I turn to get a couple of cups and tea bags out. As I get our tea ready I hear Sirius' chair behind me squeak in protest as he shifts uncomfortably. I give him his mug and he takes it in shaking hands. He blows on the top a few times and takes a small sip while looking off into space. We sit in silence for a few minutes when I try to strike up conversation.

"So…have you heard from Lily and James? How's Harry?" I knew it was the wrong thing to mention when I heard Sirius' shark intake of breath and I see him tense up and then shudder uncontrollably. Suddenly, the air around us is thick and heavy. Nobody speaks for a long time.

"What happened?" I whispered. Sirius lifts the mug to his lips, hesitates, then takes another small sip. I watch his adams apple bob as he swallows.

"They're gone…Voldemort got them. They're dead." He chokes out. I almost didn't understand what he was saying. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. James and Lily couldn't be dead. Not them. I was in total shock. I looked at Sirius and my heart broke again. Silent tears were falling from his beautiful silver eyes. He was clutching his mug for dear life, trying not to completely lose it in front of me.

"How?" I didn't realize I had even asked the question until I saw Sirius look up at me. He just shook his head. It didn't make sense. They had the fidilus charm on them and only the secret keeper could… the secret keeper…Sirius…

"No…no you didn't. Please tell me you didn't Sirius!" He looked away from me and shook his head. He looked at me again, looked right in my eyes.

"No Remus. I didn't. I couldn't ever do that to them." I was crying now. The person I loved the most in the world, had betrayed us. All of us. And yet I still loved him.

"Please Remus. You must believe me. You _must_. I never turned them in. I swear. I swear on a Marauders oath. I have nothing to do with that fucking bastard who killed them. Peter on the other hand. I can't be so sure." I was still looking at him. He was crying as well but he had fury in his eyes. I didn't understand. I didn't want to understand. So I didn't ask.

"Harry. What happened to Harry? Is he alright?" My voice sounded foreign to my own ears. It was cold, hard, broken.

"Harry is fine. Hagrid took him to live with his aunt and uncle." I nodded my head. Sirius finished the rest of his tea with one last gulp and stood up. He looked out the window in the kitchen for a few minutes. He was beautiful. I loved him so much and I could not grasp the fact that he had betrayed James, Lily, Harry…me.

"I have to go. I'll…I'll see you in a few days." He walked briskly toward my door. I had to tell him. I had a strange feeling if I didn't tell him now. I'd never get to.

"Sirius…" he stopped but did not turn around.

"I love you," It's only a quiet whisper. And it shows every emotion I am feeling…Hurt, angst, fear, betrayal…love. Love for the man who betrayed us all. He doesn't move for a moment, but when that moment has passed he walks out the door…

I read in the papers a week after Sirius told me about James and Lily's death that he was sentenced to Azkaban for life without a trial. He was sentenced for the murder of twelve muggles and the wizard once known as Peter Pettigrew and involvement with Lily and James' murder. Even after he pleaded me to believe it was not he who had betrayed them all but Peter…I chose to ignore his please. For I had nothing left. Nothing but the cold ach in my chest and the hope to start over.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody! I actually really enjoyed writing this story a lot! Even tho it's a little sad….ok a lot sad! Lol. Constructive critacizm is welcome and I don't care if you yell at me saying I'm shyte at writing so boo on you if you think so, but to all of you who liked this story then you the coolest ppl in the world and I'll love you forever and ever if you leave a review….I have chocolate. Lots of chocolate…hehehe. Byeeee 


End file.
